Birthday Bash!
by Forestress
Summary: It's a short story about Yusuke's Birthday, and a little after party with a group of nasty demons... it's my first story, so please feel free to read and review..:PPP


**Birthday Bash!**

"Oh my god, Yusuke! It's your birthday? I've never seen a human world birthday celebration before! You have to invite me!" Botan exclaimed.

"Great! Now look what you have done, Keiko! I wasn't even planning on having a party!" Yusuke gives her an annoyed look.

Yusuke, Keiko, Botan, Kurama, Kuwabara, Hiei and Yukina were at Genkai's temple. The four boys had returned from the demon world after a mission, and then Keiko had got Botan all worked up by whishing Yusuke a happy birthday.

"It would be nice to go out for dinner! And all of us are here too!" Yukina says with a smile. That gets Kuwabara all jumpy. "Yeah Yusuke, don't be such a party crasher". He looks at kurama. "Well, we did have a pretty tough day, and since everyone wants to go… c'mon Yusuke, I'll pay mine". Kurama grins at Yusuke.

"Ok ok, sheesh…. I'm not that broke! I've managed to get Koenma to pay me for my services, you know." Yusuke turns to Botan. "But don't expect cakes and balloons, though". He then looks into the temple,"hey Genkai, wanna come?"

"I have some things to do, Yusuke! You guys go on without me."

"Suit yourself."

The group starts walking towards the town.

They find a nice outdoor restaurant on a quiet street. They take their seats. Yusuke had dragged Hiei along too, and soon the food arrives and they get busy chatting and eating. They hadn't noticed that it had gotten so late, and it's almost midnight when they finish. Suddenly a scurring noise comes from behind. Two dark figures swoop down and rush off to a nearby alleyway.

"What's that?" Keiko whispers, and moves closer to the group. "I have a bad feeling about this". Hiei nods. "Whatever it is, it's not human". He looks at the others. Kurama takes out a single red rose from beneath his flaming red hair. "We should go check this out." He runs off to the direction where the two creatures had disappeared, followed by Hiei and Yusuke. "Take care of the girls", Kuwabara shouts at Botan before he follows them.

The four of them enter the dark alley, and they already feel the presence of demons. And there are not just two of them either. As their human eyes get adjusted to the darkness, they see about fifteen short two-legged creatures glaring at them. They show their claws and crouch, ready to attack.

"Not very friendly, I see. I guess we will have to take care of them now, since they sure won't leave us alone". Yusuke says between his teeth.

"But how did these demons get here? The portal had been closed a long time ago", asked Kurama.

Suddenly Yusuke gets a call from Botan. "Yusuke, Koenma just called. There appears to have been a small leak through the portal, and class D demons can now pass through! They are streaming in, and they are hungry for human souls! This was a surprise, even for Koenma! Now you guys just have to take care of the situation, Yusuke!"

"There are more? And did you say human souls? Take care of Keiko, Botan!"

So the boys then get to work. Class D demons are no threat for them, but their number is a big problem. Yusuke's fists are doing the job for him; Hiei slashes through them like a bolt of lightning; Kuwabara's spirt sword is just as effective, and Kurama takes down multiple victims at each sharp blow of his rose whip.

More and more of them keeps appearing, and soon each of them are too busy with their own opponents to watch each other's backs. Suddenly they hear a shriek coming from where they had left the others. "Keiko"! Yusuke looks alarmed, and after a short pause runs off to that direction. "Hiei, go with Yusuke. We can deal with them over here", Kurama says as he takes out several seeds and starts spreading them around, which immediately start growing into vines to trap the demons. Kuwabara extends his sword and makes it even longer, getting into the fight once more.

Yusuke and Hiei arrive at the place they had previously left, and find Botan doing her best to keep the demons off of Keiko. Yukina had created a shield around her, but she is still having trouble. The guys get in and start fighting the demons. Yusuke screams at Botan, "Didn't you tell Koenma to send in some help? Does he have any idea of the situation here? This could take all night and they would still be coming in the morning! It's not like the demon world lacks demons!"

"They are trying to fix the portal now… It should take about half an hour more." She shouts over the chaos of the demons.

They keep up the fight. It's a good thing they had a full stomach, it would be a long time before they are exhausted. Back where Kurama and Kuwabara were fighting, they were now getting a little tired. There were so many of them! And Kuwabara, being a human, seemed to be their main target. Kurama decided to change forms, and the silver haired fox demon emerged. "Back off, Kuwabara, I am poisoning this entire place. Stand back and cover your nose and mouth". Kurama took out another seed and threw it at the furthest corner. Soon a huge leafy plant grew from it, and toxic smoke filled the place. "This should hold them back for a while. Let's go check on the others."

"Why didn't you do this before, Kurama? Would have saved us a lot of trouble!"

"Let's just say I don't like depending on my demon form for minor fights like this."

They both ran to where the others were.

The fight was still going on, but the numbers appeared to decrease slowly. Good. That meant the portal was being closed. With one final punch Yusuke took down the last of the demons, and they all fell back and sat right on the street.

A flash was seen illuminating the night sky at that moment, and a baby came down from above. "Hey you guys! I see you have taken care of them all! Good job!"

"Stop being so cheerful, Koenma! You have any idea what we had to deal with here?" Yusuke still had enough energy to snap at his boss.

"Now now Yusuke… I didn't send anyone in because I knew you guys can handle it. Besides, the portal needed fixing too! I am just here to thank you, and to tell you that you get a two day vacation….. before I send you off to the Demon world again for your next case. Bye bye now!" With that the baby whooshed out of sight into the dark sky.

"Great! I hate my job.." Yusuke mutters.

"And I'm never coming to any of your treats again, Yusuke!" Kuwabara blurts out. "Like I told you to come!" Yusuke snaps back.

"Come on guys, at least you have got a very eventful day you'll think of every year! Happy birthday Yusuke!" Botan puts in.

"Right, the most memorable birthday of my life!" he grunts.

Clothes torn, soaked in blood, drained to their last bit of strength, the four boys and the three girls head home.


End file.
